Disney Wonder
by harry-the-one-who-lived
Summary: Follow the Warblers and Finn on their journey to Alaska on the Disney Wonder. Will things between Kurt and Blaine change throughout the trip or will the Warblers have to do a bit of meddling?


**Hello, my name is Arabelle and I am the author of this story - **Disney Wonder. **This chapter is shorter than I planned, but think of it as more of an introduction:) ****I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own **_Glee_**, **_Disney_**, or anything that strikes you as familiar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel scrunched his nose at the wavering smell of the beach. He just wasn't the type to stop and admire the beautiful oceans or the soothing sounds of the sea gulls. The fact that he had spent nearly his whole life in Lima would have probably helped the cause as well. As if to spite Kurt, it hadn't helped at all that he was boarding the Disney Wonder to Alaska with his school choir group – the Warblers. On top of that, he was also expected to room with the boy he was in love with. As if it couldn't get any worse, the only reason he was able to come on the trip was if his step-brother would accompany him.<p>

"Kurt! Hurry up – I swear I just saw Goofy!" Finn called before waving him over to his direction. Kurt rolled his eyes before rolling his suitcase into the plethora of Warblers that were all crowded around each other. They were hard to miss for the chaperones, Mr. Walt (har, har, har) and Mrs. Plymouth had instructed all of the boys to wear their uniforms until they were all set and ready. Finn was the odd one of the group, but he seemed at ease while conversing with Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval – two of the Warblers most notorious members.

Amidst the chatter of the teenage boys, Kurt could make out a conversation between Thad Harwood and Blaine Anderson. "I will never understand how on Earth Wes had managed to get eighteen teenage boys free tickets on the Disney Cruise Line," Blaine mentioned before giving Kurt a smile of acknowledgement. Blaine tugged the lapels of his blazer before crossing his arms.

Thad gave Kurt a nod before leaning back against the small ledge, "Knowing our dear Wesley, there might be a catch to all this. Unfortunately, he's smart enough to tell us when we've boarded because we have no way out but to swim." As if to prove a point he shot a pointed look at the said council member, who had been animatedly chatting to David Thompson and Mrs. Plymouth.

"Well, at least you won't have to baby-sit your seventeen–year–old step-brother constantly throughout the whole seven days," he gestured to Finn, who was in the process of trying on Jeff's black Ray Bans. As if to contribute to Kurt's comment, Finn began to wave wildly in the direction of the three Warblers.

Blaine hovered behind Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Well, that's what Jeff and Nick are for. I'm sure we can get those two to watch Finn." Kurt ignored the sudden goose bumps that rose on his arms while Blaine pointed out the three boys who looked to be exchanging numbers, "One less thing to worry about, right?"

Mr. Walt and Mrs. Plymouth began to usher the boys into the loading area, where they all began to buzz with excitement – well, until they saw the long line of people waiting to board. Kurt heard Finn let out a curse before they trudged towards the end of the line. "So, a little birdie told me we were sharing a room," Blaine said while he took out his ticket, which had the title of 11C.

Kurt fixed his (perfectly) coiffed hair before taking off his sunglasses. He was just happy that the smell of the fishes or the sea were long gone. Thankfully the line seemed to be moving fast. "I just want to get out of this uniform. I can't function properly when I have the opportunity to showcase my outfits," he grumbled to Blaine.

Seeming to hear their conversation, Trent Nixon interjected his view, "Well, I'd hate to be David right about now." Kurt and Blaine looked at David and Wes who were both buried behind a very large Disney cruise map. In occasion, the map would move due to the action of Wes pointing eagerly to a specific attraction.

"I don't know, Trent. It seems like David doesn't mind at all." Kurt eyed the two boys curiously and David genuinely looked happy. "Anyways, I just want to check out the theater," Kurt continued, "I heard they were playing Toy Story!" He was pleased with the accommodations (well, excluding the Blaine and Finn part).

Thad snorted a chuckle before they moved ahead on the line. "Wow, first Jeff and Nick, and now Wes and David," he mused. The boys had entered the lobby, which took their breath away. It was just magnificent and extravagant – and that was just the main lobby! It was just beautiful – the balconies, the staircases, even the floor were absolutely shining with the magic of Disney. There was also an extravagant piece hanging from the ceiling that left Kurt staring. Blaine was almost afraid that Kurt would get a stiff neck.

"Okay, Warblers – over here!" Wes called after they had all checked in. He rounded the Warblers into a spacious corner by the magnificent staircase. "Alright you guys, if you don't already know who you're rooming with, we'll just have to repeat again so listen carefully!" Wes called before getting out a single sheet of paper from his pocket. "Alright – Jeff and Nick." The two boys high-fived before walking away to their room with boisterous conversation. Finn was seen staring after them enviously.

Wes glared at them before looking back to the sheet of paper. "Okay, I'll continue on but don't just leave after I call your name – we're not done yet," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Blaine, Kurt, and Finn." Wes smirked before turning to Kurt, who had been shooting daggers at Finn.

"Wait, what?" Finn's face was clouded with confusion. "Can I room with Jeff and Nick?"

David spoke up, "Sorry man, Mr. Hummel's orders." Wes began to shake with silent laughter before David elbowed him gently in the gut. Kurt remained silent while Wes finished announcing the roommates. "So we'll meet at Deck 11 at 12:30 for our schedules." When 'schedules' had been uttered, a few of the youngest Warblers groaned.

"I told you!" Thad mouthed in Blaine's direction before the Warblers began to separate towards their rooms. Blaine, Kurt, and (regretfully) Finn began to walk to the elevator towards Deck 2. "It wasn't as if you two were going to get it on, right? Besides, even if you were, I wouldn't tell Burt about it." He winked at Kurt before pushing the button. Oh Finn.

Blaine and Kurt endured the (now) awkward elevator ride towards the second deck. Finn had thought nothing of his previous comment and began to ironically whistle 'Hakuna Matata' under his breath. The elevator door opened and Finn rushed out, leaving both Blaine and Kurt behind. "I call the bed closest to the view!"

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously, "Standard rooms have no views though." He had such a confused tone to his voice that Kurt had to smile.

"Just let him be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time! Constructive criticism and comments are welcome.<strong>

**Have a nice day!**

**-**_ Arabelle.  
><em>


End file.
